


Prepared for Anything

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: If Dora had gone to Anne instead of Eddie.





	Prepared for Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



The familiar sound of Anne’s voicemail was starting to grate on Dora, but she decided to leave a message this time. “Anne, hi, it’s me Dora, Dora Skirth. You might remember me from that deposition prep we did last year. Uh—look I know you don’t work as an attorney for the Life Foundation anymore but will you please call me back, it’s important, and urgent. Urgently important.”

Dora pressed the button on her steering wheel, ending the call. With another seemingly dead end it felt like more weight settled on her shoulders. She had been avoiding her house, working long nights at the office trying to figure out how to help these people Drake saw as disposable. When she wasn’t at the office, she was driving around the city trying to clear her head. It had started to get dark, but that’s when the city came alive.

She was about to cave and call Eddie Brock when her phone rang. Dora nearly swerved into the other lane when she saw Anne’s number appear to on her GPS screen. She pulled in front a burrito shop in the Mission and hit the button to accept Anne’s call.

“Anne, is that you?!” Dora told herself to take a breath, but she was so desperate, it was hard to keep her emotions in check.

“Dora, hi. What is going on? You’ve called me over 10 times in the last hour.” Anne didn’t seem flustered or alarmed. She was steady, prepared for anything. That was why Dora sought her out in the first place. That, and Anne had always given Dora butterflies, not that she would admit to anyone she had a crush. She always felt she could trust Anne, too.

Dora collected her thoughts. “Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you. I don’t think we should talk about it over the phone.”

“Sure, how about Union Square? Near the heart statue on the corner of Geary and Stockton?”

“Yes, I’m not far from there. Can you meet me there tonight?” Dora’s tone had crept up to frantic again. “It _is_ really important.”

Anne, calm as ever replied, “How about 9:00? I’m just about to eat dinner.”

“9–I’ll be there. Thanks, Anne!” Dora ended the call before saying a proper goodbye, adrenaline pumping through her. She dared to hope for just a moment that maybe Anne could get her out of this. Maybe she could stop Drake and his megalomania from destroying humanity in his quest for longevity.

* * *

“Dora, is that you?” Dora jumped at the sound of her name. She was wired and scared and had been up for over 20 hours. She turned to face Anne.

“Anne, thank god you are here. I really need your help.” Dora looked around to make sure they weren’t being overheard.

Anne’s look of concern warmed Dora. When Anne reached out to hold her by the elbow, grounding Dora in the moment, she relaxed a little, exhaling a deep breath. “Drake has taken things way too far. He graduated to human test subjects and we hadn’t even finished with the rabbit, and two people have already died and I swear there wasn’t anything I could do. I tried to tell Drake—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. What do you mean two people are dead? Start over from the beginning.” Anne guided them to a nearby bench, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Dora continued to check their surroundings for overly interested parties.

“You know the space race? It’s not about space at all, it’s about aliens. And, Drake brought some alien life forms down from space and they are in the lab. My lab. He’s trying to create species symbiosis and instead of taking his time, he’s running through potential hosts like he’s trying on shoes for a party. He won’t listen to me and I don’t know how to stop him.” Dora rubbed her neck, tension still weighing on her.

“Let me see if I follow.” Anne reached out and placed her hand on Dora’s knee. “He captured an alien life form and has been trying to merge it with the human body?”

“Exactly, and I tried to tell him when I first tested the symbiosis with a rabbit that it was too soon and we were nowhere close to ready to move to human subjects. But he is so disillusioned by the power and the possibilities that he’s not seeing the humanity in these people.” 

“Speaking of people, where is he getting these human subjects from?” Anne asked, scooting closer to Dora and placing her arm firmly around Dora’s shoulders. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. He says they ‘volunteered’ and signed a waiver, but there is no way people would even understand enough to waive their rights. It’s a death sentence. You have to help me. Please, Anne, I don’t know who else to turn to.” Dora’s hands fidgeted as she pleaded with her eyes for Anne’s help.

Anne studied Dora for a while, squeezing her shoulder again. “Okay, do you think you can sneak me into the lab? It’s not that I don’t believe you, but I’ll need evidence. My ex from law school works at the FBI.” Dora’s eyebrows raise, Anne smiles reassuringly. “We’re still friends. I trust her, and she can probably help more than filing a lawsuit might. But we should try everything. I’ll also file a TRO and see if I can get a judge to halt all work at the lab. Do you think I would be able to talk to any of these so called volunteers?”

Dora couldn’t contain her excitement. She pulled Anne into a hug, kissing her on the cheek before pulling away again. They both blushed under the moonlight. Dora beamed. “Thank you. I knew I could count on you, Anne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Snick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickfic) for the emergency SPaG.


End file.
